Batman's Been Double-Crossed
by Windrises
Summary: Batman gets a warning from the future, that one of his teammates will betray him and start working for Ra's al Ghul.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. This story is dedicated to Adam West and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Batman was in team building. Things were normal, until somebody mysterious appeared. The mysterious person appeared to be wearing a Batman costume, but half of the cape was ripped apart and the gloves and boots had holes in them. Batman asked, "What's going on? Who are you?"

The mysterious person said, "I'm Batman."

Batman raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

The mysterious person said, "I'm from the future. I came back here to warn you that one of your team members got bribed by Ra's al Ghul and betrayed you."

Batman asked, "Which of my team members betrayed me?"

The future Batman suddenly got taken away, before he got a chance to tell Batman which team member betrayed him. Batman said, "This is scary. I didn't want to trust other superheroes and it seems like my doubts are as meaningful, as I thought they were."

Batman called Commissioner Adam Bale. Batman said, "Hi, Commissioner Bale. I'm afraid that I have a dangerous problem."

Commissioner Bale nervously asked, "What's going on, Batman?"

Batman replied, "Um, a friend of mine warned me, that one of my team members is going to betray me, by working for Ra's al Ghul."

Commissioner Bale said, "A superhero working for Ra's al Ghul? That sounds terrible."

Batman said, "Well, it's a little better than working for Superman. Anyways, I'm not sure which of my four teammates is going to betray me."

Commissioner Bale replied, "You better do some detective work."

Batman said, "I will."

Commissioner Bale responded, "Okay then. Goodnight, Batman."

The next morning, Batman had his four team members show up, to the group building. The team included Super Flyer, a black-haired guy who could fly, Ms. Detective, a blonde detective who's nearly as smart as Batman, Super Muscles, a strong guy who has the same type of venom as Bane, and Mr. Explosives, a guy who can blow up stuff with his hands. Batman said, "A trusted friend of mine, from the future, warned me, that one of you four troublemakers, is going to betray me."

Super Flyer asked, "Are you okay Batman?"

Batman angrily said, "Of course. I'm always better than average."

Super Muscles said, "We wouldn't betray you, Batman. I think you're having trust issues, again."

Batman asked, "Why can't you scoundrels ever trust me?"

Mr. Explosives said, "Because you're a crazy jerk."

Batman said, "Shut up. Ms. Detective, come with me."

Ms. Detective replied, "Okay, Batman."

Super Flyer said, "Be careful. Batman may be one of the best superheroes, but he's dangerous."

Ms. Detective looked at him and replied, "Don't worry, honey. I know what I'm doing."

Super Muscles said, "It's hard to believe, that Batman still doesn't trust us."

Super Flyer said, "Poor Batman can't trust anybody."

Mr. Explosives replied "I don't feel sorry for him."

Batman and Ms. Detective went to Batman's investigation room. Ms. Detective had been a Batman fan, for several years, so she was used, to Batman's lack of trust. However, she hoped he hadn't lost his common sense. Batman said, "I hope that you believe me, about the future thing."

Ms. Detective responded, "Of course I do. You have had much weirder adventures, than this one."

Batman said, "Even though I hate to trust people, I'm afraid I will have to trust you, so you can help me find out which of my teammates is a evil troublemaker."

Ms. Detective replied, "Well, there's only three possible choices."

Batman said, "Indeed. All of the other team members are suspects."

Ms. Detective took a brief pause, while looking a bit shy. She said, "Well, it couldn't be Super Flyer."

Batman faceplamed and said, "You have to distrust everybody. You can't give Super Flyer more trust, just because you're dating him."

Ms. Detective said, "But I know him way better than you do and I know for a fact, that he would never betray me."

Batman angrily asked, "Why can't you be lonely and edgy like me?"

Ms. Detective said, "So, you want me to be sad and lonely, so I can be as doubtful of everybody, as you?"

Batman smiled and, "I would appreciate that. It would make me happy."

Ms. Detective said, "I'm sorry, Batman, but I care about other people." Batman was disappointed in her, but he decided to avoid commenting on that.

Batman threw Ms. Detective out of the investigation room and said, "I will have to solve this case, by myself, because you're too nice, to be helpful."

Ms. Detective slipped on the floor. The janitor said, "I'm sorry. I spilled a tub of soda on the floor, so I dumped a swimming pool's water on the floor, to clean it."

Super Flyer helped Ms. Detective stand up. He asked, "Are you okay, Ms. Detective?"

Ms. Detective said, "Don't worry about me. Batman just has social problems."

Super Flyer said, "Do you have any clues, about which of the team members will betray Batman?"

Ms. Detective said, "Well I was quick to make sure, that you weren't a suspect, but Batman wouldn't accept that."

Super Flyer said, "I hope he doesn't accuse you too, because I know you wouldn't betray anybody. It has to be either Super Muscles or Mr. Explosives."

Ms. Detective said, "I'm going to find out about this." Ms. Detective searched around the building and did some detective work. Suddenly, she heard a cell phone conversation. She decided to listen, in case it was a relevant clue, to the mystery.

One of the team members said, "Thank you for the offer, Ra's al Ghul."

Ra's al Ghul replied, "You're welcome. I'm hoping that you understand, that I will be a better leader than Batman."

The team member said, "I do, even though you're somewhat evil."

Ra's al Ghul responded, "My evilness is a minor problem, due to how helpful and charismatic I am."

The team member said, "Great point."

Ra's al Ghul asked, "So, are you willing to betray Batman, for me?"

The team member said, "I will get rid of Batman and his teammates."

Ra's al Ghul responded, "Thank you. After you get rid of them, I will provide you with more money, than you could ever want. After that, I want you to get rid of Superman. Ha, ha, ha!"

Ms. Detective walked to the investigation room and said, "Batman, I know who is going to betray you."

Batman had his four teammates return to the building's living room. Batman's teammates felt uneasy and a little scared, due to being in a intimidating situation. Batman said, "Ms. Detective found out which of you troublemakers is the fiend. Since all of you showed up, it's obvious that the person, who is going to betray me, is an idiot and I know who the dumbest member of the team is." Batman pointed to Mr. Explosives.

Super Flyer asked, "Would Mr. Explosives actually do such a bad thing?"

Ms. Detective replied, "Sadly, he would. I did some detective work and I eventually overheard his cell phone call, with Ra's al Ghul."

Super Flyer said, "Great job, Ms. Detective."

Ms. Detective replied, "Thank you, Super Flyer."

Mr. Explosives smiled and said, "I admit it. I'm betraying you losers."

Super Muscles asked, "Why?"

Mr. Explosives said, "Ra's al Ghul offered me money and popularity. He's a villain, but he treats me with more respect, than Batman does." Mr. Explosives tried to blow up Batman, but he missed.

Batman said, "How dare you call me less respectful than Ra's al Ghul. He's the most dangerous criminal in the world other, than the Joker and Superman."

Super Flyer could hardly believe, that Batman would mock his idol. Because of that, he said, "Hey, Superman is awesome."

Batman angrily replied, "Be quiet."

Ms. Detective said, "Thankfully, Mr. Explosives is really bad, at aiming at the right targets."

Mr. Explosives tried to blow up Batman again, but he accidentally blew up the janitor's broom. The janitor smiled and said, "Now, I don't have to work for the rest of the day."

Batman said, "Actually I have plenty of brooms in the broom closet, that you can use."

The janitor said, "How disappointing. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to work anymore, today." The janitor had a gloomy look on his face, while going into the janitor's closet and getting a new broom.

Super Muscles punched Mr. Explosives and said, "Betraying people is an evil thing to do. You're supposed to be a superhero."

Mr. Explosives replied, "Shut up. Actually, I will help you be quiet." Mr. Explosives blasted Super Muscles.

Super Flyer ran up to Super Muscles and asked, "Are you okay?"

Super Muscles replied "Yes, but it might take me a few minutes, to recover."

Batman threw his Bat-Rope around Mr. Explosives. Batman said, "If you give up now, things won't end so badly."

Super Flyer replied, "There are more important than things, than money."

Mr. Explosives said, "But I don't care about what's important."

Batman said, "Oh really? I doubt a superhero team member would really say that."

Ms. Detective looked at him, while knowing how to reason with him. She said, "I know why you wanted to betrayed us. It's not about you being secretly evil or you being obsessed with money. You were just mad, at how Batman treated you."

Batman was under the delusion, that he was an excellent leader, who lacked any problems. Because of that, he was confounded, that any of his team members would think he was a flawed leader. He asked, "What are you talking about?"

Super Flyer said, "I'm sorry, Batman, but you haven't that nice to Mr. Explosives. You mock him like crazy."

Batman replied, "But he acts like a punk."

Ms. Detective responded, "Yes, but if you treat him badly, it could make him want to act as bad, as possible. If you want to deal with someone rude, give them niceness. It might tempt them into wanting to be nice, too."

Batman thought about it and said, "I hate to admit it, but you might be right." Batman tried to do the responsible and mature thing. He looked at Mr. Explosives and said, "I'm sorry, that I was hard on you, Mr. Explosives, but that doesn't excuse what you did."

Mr. Explosives was desperate, to avoid getting a punishment. Because of that, he said, "Then maybe we can work out a deal."

Super Flyer asked, "What do you mean?"

Mr. Explosives said, "I know where Ra's al Ghuls new hideout is. I'll tell you where it is, if you forgive me."

Batman said, "Okay." Mr. Explosives handed Batman a piece of paper. Batman looked at it and said, "This is a coupon ad, that expired in 2005."

Mr. Explosives responded, "Oh yeah. I was going to try to trick the store workers, by crossing out the expiration date. Anyways, here's the address paper."

Super Flyer looked at Super Muscles and asked "Are you feeling better, Super Muscles?"

Super Muscles said, "I think I'll eventually recover, from almost getting blown up."

Mr. Explosives said, "I hope that you can forgive, for blasting you."

Super Muscles responded, "When I finish recovering, I'll finish forgiving you."

Super Flyer said, "Ms. Detective, you did a really good detective job."

Ms. Detective had a proud smile on her face, while saying, "Thank you."

Super Flyer said, "Dating you is the smartest choice, that I've ever made."

Ms. Detective blushed and replied, "Thank you Super Cutie, um, I mean Super Flyer."

Commissioner Adam Bale called Batman. Batman said, "Don't worry. I managed to find out which teammate betrayed me, but I worked out things with him."

Commissioner Bale said "I heard that Ra's al Ghul robbed over ten stores, last night."

Batman said, "After I defeat him, the only thing he will steal are his cellmates' sodas."

Commissioner Bale replied, "I wish you the worst of luck."

Batman said, "You said the wrong kind of luck."

Commissioner Bale replied, "I'm sorry about that."

Batman said, "Plus, we don't need luck."

Commissioner Bale replied, "Then I wish you no luck."

Batman said, "Thanks for nothing."

Batman and his teammates went to Ra's al Ghul's hideout. The hideout was decorated, with pictures of Superman getting defeated by Lex Luthor. Batman looked at the pictures and laughed at them. He took a few selfies, with the hideout.

Super Flyer said, "Poor Superman."

Batman replied, "Don't feel sorry for him. He doesn't deserve it."

Ra's al Ghul walked up to the superheroes. He said, "Welcome, Mr. Explosives. I'm hoping that you betrayed your four teammates and defeated them."

Mr. Explosives smiled and said, "Actually, I betrayed you."

Ra's al Ghul wasn't that surprised, but that didn't stop him, from being very angry. He thought that Mr. Explosives had potential, which he was wasting. He thought that superheroes wasted their potential, in general. Ra's al Ghul angrily said, "I'm really disappointed, by your actions. Neither superheroes or super villains can trust you."

Batman said, "I agree with you about that."

Mr. Explosives said, "I know. Isn't that funny?"

Ra's al Ghul angrily said, "You're not the funny type. You're more like the punk type."

Batman replied, "Another thing I agree with you about."

Super Flyer said "You agree with Ra's al Ghul, too often."

Batman replied, "Shut up."

Ms. Detective angrily said, "Say something nicer to him."

Batman responded, "Okay then. Be quiet."

Super Flyer said "You might as well give up, Ra's al Ghul. There's no way you could defeat all five of us."

Ra's al Ghul smiled and said, "Actually, I have been preparing, for your arrival. In fact, I figured that Mr. Explosives would mess things up. That's why I have a far more dangerous back-up plan."

Super Muscles responded, "Oh no."

Ra's al Ghul ran to his bedroom. Batman tried to follow him, but the door was locked. Batman said, "Ra's al Ghul is more prepared, than I thought he would be."

Super Flyer said, "I hope his backup plan isn't that dangerous."

Several minutes later, Ra's al Ghul returned. However, this time he was wearing a costume, that increased his strength and made him look more imposing, than ever before. The heroes looked intimidated and scared, except for Batman.

Super Muscles asked, "What's up, with Ra's al Ghul's new look?"

Ra's al Ghul said, "I had my extremely talented team make me the ultimate costume."

Batman asked, "How will wearing a silly costume help you?"

Ra's al Ghul said, "This costume makes me stronger, than I've ever been. I used to only be your smartest enemy, but now I'm your biggest physical threat. Ha, ha!"

Batman responded, "I'll still be able to win the battle."

Ra's al Ghul said, "This time, I'm going to easily defeat you." Ra's al Ghul blasted Kryptonite at Super Flyer. He thought that Kryptonite would destroy Super Flyer, but it barely hurt him.

Super Flyer said, "That was a weak attack."

Ra's al Ghul responded, "That was a weak insult."

Batman replied, "You have no superpowers."

Ra's al Ghul said, "You don't have any superpowers, as well."

Batman responded, "Actually I have the best super power: being Batman."

Ra's al Ghul said, "Both you and I are quite smart. We should be a team."

Batman replied, "I respect your intelligence, but not your plans."

Ra's al punched Batman into a wall. Ra's al Ghul said, "After I finish defeating you, I'll sue you for breaking my wall. Ha, ha!"

Mr. Explosives tried to blow up Ra's al Ghul, but he missed. He accidentally blew up Ra's al Ghul's fish tank. Ra's al Ghul said, "I'll sue you for that, as well."

Super Muscles asked, "Why do you have a fish tank? They wren't any fish in there."

Ra's al Ghul said, "It was on sale. If you buy four fish tanks you get one free. I don't have any fish, but I couldn't resist that offer."

Ms. Detective had done some detective work and found out how to break Ra's al Ghul's power costume. Ms. Detective pushed the button,s on Ra's al Ghul's costume remote, which removed the power from his costume. After that, it was just a normal costume.

Super Flyer said, "Great job, Ms. Detective. You're a better detective, than Batman is."

Ms. Detective replied, "That's impossible, but I always appreciate your lovely words."

Ra's al Ghul proudly said, "Even though I don't have my armor, I might still be able to fight you punks."

Super Muscles said, "Yeah right." Super Muscles punched Ra's al Ghul a few times, which made him pass out.

Batman said, "Great work, everybody."

Mr. Explosives replied, "Thank you."

Batman said, "I'll arrest Ra's al Ghul, while you return all of the stuff, from the ten stores, he robbed." Batman grabbed Ra's al Ghul and left. The other four superheroes spent hours returning all of the stuff.

Super Flyer said, "Mr. Explosives, I hope that you and Batman will get along more, from now on."

Mr. Explosives replied, "I will try harder. I'll be easier on him, but I will still joke around with him, sometimes."

Super Flyer looked at him and said, "You all did a great job, especially you Ms. Detective."

Ms. Detective smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Super Flyer tried to be brave, while talking to Ms. Detective. However, he was a very shy person. Thankfully, Ms. Detective was also shy, so she respected him and could relate. After working on his courage, he said, "I love you."

Ms. Detective replied, "I love you, too." Ms. Detective kissed Super Flyer.

Mr. Explosives said, "That's gross."

Super Muscles replied, "You're probably just jealous of them."

Mr. Explosives said "I'm not jealous, but I might be jealous."

Super Muscles said, "That doesn't make much sense."

Mr. Explosives replied, "But it makes dollars."

Batman returned and asked, "Did you return all of the stores' stuff?"

Super Flyer replied, "Yes, but it took hours."

Ms. Detective said, "Batman I hope you don't mock Mr. Explosives, as hard, from now on. I hope you can stop telling him, to shut up."

Batman responded, "I will try really hard to stop making him shut up."

Mr. Explosives said, "Yeah right."

Batman responded, "Shut up."

Meanwhile, Ra's al Ghul was sent to a cell. He said, "I hope my cellmate is a fellow super villain, that is incredibly smart. I could use a new business partner, for my next plan."

The Riddler walked inside and said, "Hi, cellmate. Want some riddles? Ha, ha!"

Ra's al Ghul said, "No. In fact, I'm stealing your sodas, from now on."

The Riddler responded, "I'll be so thirsty, that I'll drink riddles. Ha, ha!"


End file.
